


Carry On My Wayward Son(Almost Boyfried?)

by RyeRyeKenn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Laughs, M/M, Non-Date, Stiles is dumb, help these idiots, like once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyeRyeKenn/pseuds/RyeRyeKenn
Summary: A non date, walk though the preserve that Derek planned for him and Stiles- "We need to patrol regularly and we shouldn't go by ourselves."- and Stiles gets a little ahead of himself.





	Carry On My Wayward Son(Almost Boyfried?)

**Author's Note:**

> First fic I'm ever posting so plz don't hate me, feedback is appreciated! Enjoy!

It was a lovely day for a non-date, a beautiful day to walk around the preserve aimlessly and-

"Oof!" Stiles had run into a brick wall in the middle of the forest somehow. How strange, only when he looked up it was not a brick wall. In fact, it was 210 pounds of smoking hot Alpha werewolf. "Dude, what the hell, you can't just stop right in front of me while I internally monologue our great dat-ADVENTURES!" Derek winced.

"Stiles, why are you yelling? Also, internal monologue?" Who does that?" Derek turned around and moved to the side. "Also there is a dead deer in front of us, use your eyes", he deadpanned. Stiles definitley did not let out a girlish shriek or almost fall over once Derek moved.

"Oh god, gross! Wait, theres like, literally noting wrong with it," Stiles observed, once he actally looked at it and realised there was no visible injuries. "What happened to it?" 

"I think it might have been sick and died because of it, it doesn't look to be anything else." Derek crouched and rolled the body so it's other side was visible, but there was no injury. 

"OHMIGOD, DUDE" Stiles yelled. 

"Christ Stiles, again with the yelling," and Derek glared with his eyebrows of doom as he turned around to see Stiles arms flailing wildly. "What is it? I swear to good if you suggest vampires one more time I will leave you out here by yourself and laugh as you starve."

Stiles continued to flail and finally found the strenth to go on with his discovery. "Ok,sorry, but man! Its like Spring time and whatnot, so maybe theres a faun running around without it's mother, and we need to save it and bring it to Deaton or somebody." Stiles swung his body to the left and began to walk only to stop about five feet away from Derek and turned to face him. "Ok so momentary brain fart is over, you have a better nose than me, lead the way Mr. Alpha Grumpy Pants."

"Stiles... yo-"

"God Derek, there could be a faun out there all by itself alone and scared and starving, probably about to be eaten by a bear or something!" Stiles watched as Derek looked at his feet and then to the sky, a look of exasperation on his face. "What!? Its a possibility."

Derek sighed and deadpanned, "Ok, one, there are no bears in southern California, two, this deer has been dead long enough for there to be no scen-" Stiled make a loud drawn out noise of annyance.

"Enough of the excuses man! Seriously, it's like you don't even like the idea of saving a baby anaimal!" Stiles face grew a horrified look and gasped dramatically. "Dude, whats wrong with you, HAVE A HEART FOR GODS SAKE!" Stiles voice echoed through the preserve and Derek roared at Stiles. Literally, he slipped into his beta shift and roared at Stiles. "Ommigod, dude jee-"

"STILES! THREE, THAT IS A BUCK YOU IDIOT!" Stiles gaped, looking between Derek and the dead animal. "I thought you were smart?" Derek raised a very judgmental eyebrow.

"WEll, that's uhm, ahh.." Stiles didn't even have words for how stupid he felt. So, instead he turned back the way they came and began to walk. "Let's go Sourwolf, Or I may mistake you for a tree or something." Stiles could feel his face burning with embarassment.

Derek chuckled, and began to follow. "Are you done yelling now?" He reached out to take Stiles hand as he caught up.

"...Yes."


End file.
